1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integrally formed base arrangement of an office chair, and more particularly to a base arrangement that is integrally formed by plastic material. Moreover, a convenient assembly and a stable structure are achieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional office chair 10 includes a foot portion 11, a seat portion 12, a back portion 13, and two hand rests 14. The seat portion 12 is the center of the whole chair since all of the other components are secured thereto.
The seat portion 12 of the conventional office chair 10 includes a metal plate 121, to which a seat pad 122 is attached. A seat support 123 is secured to the bottom thereof in a welding or screwing way for the connection of a middle tube 111 of the foot portion 11. Moreover, two connection seats 124 must be mounted at both sides of the metal plate 121 for the connection of the hand rests 14. Thus, the seat portion 12 is provided for the connection of all components, thereby leading to a complicated processing. Moreover, it does not provide an integrated appearance. Besides, the structural strength is reduced. In addition, the metal material is heavy and does not have the lightweight advantage. As a result, it requires further improvements.